


after we say this to each other (our story begins)

by srendiipity



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff and Humor, M/M, cameos of random people, myunghyuk is a side pairing in this, this is about panicked and clueless gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 16:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srendiipity/pseuds/srendiipity
Summary: Office's are small spaces. Even if you're on the eighth floor, you're bound to hear about the disaster dinner from the administration department that is on the third.This is the reason why by Tuesday evening everyone knows about the new intern at floor five, who's an absolute disaster.
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 105





	after we say this to each other (our story begins)

**Author's Note:**

> this all started after I watched clips of Bin on TUWOLT. if you haven't watched it, please go and do it because it's hilarious. take into account that the original title of this was "the office au except I have never watched the office and this is gay"
> 
> thanks to gabbs for supporting this, she's the reason why I could finish it. also thanks for beta-ing, love you.
> 
> title comes from "Hi Hello" by Day6

Office's are small spaces. Even if you're on the eighth floor, you're bound to hear about the disaster dinner from the administration department that is on the third. Especially if in your department is Yoon Sanha, who just happens to have at least 3 friends per team.

This is the reason why by Tuesday evening everyone knows about the new intern at floor five, the research department, who's an absolutely disaster.

"Hyung, I swear it. You know my friend Eric? He's friends with Mark, the one who told you to join his team last year. Well, Eric is in the research department and he told me the boy doesn't know how to make a photocopy!" says an excited Sanha who was pointedly ignoring his work and trying to make Dongmin ignore his.

"That's the most basic work, why would someone struggle to do it?" Dongmin is still typing on his computer because after 3 years of working with Sanha, one learns to multitask.

"That's what I'm saying! That dude has to be dumb or lazy"

"Does anyone even knows how he got in? Like, if he's that dumb, how did he pass the interview?" asks an intrigued Myungjun from the desk beside them. Very technically he's their boss but also, he's the one that starts all the gossip talk so.

"Probably a higher up put him there" responses Dongmin, the thought already causing him discomfort. Always happens when someone jumps of position because they're friends with a higher range.

"I don't think so" says Sanha slowly going back to his desk "he's just an assistant. Wouldn't he be in a higher position had he been recommended?" and with that, the gossip talk is over.

Dongmin think for a moment how terrible must be to be in charge of the newbie, and it's glad that Sanha was competent enough when he started with them.

  
  
  
  


It's Friday morning and Dongmin isn't surprised by the almost scream that he's received with.

"HYUNG!" the scream belongs to Sanha, and while that's not out of the ordinary, his worried face immediately puts him on alert. 

"Sanha, what's wrong?"

"Eric told me that Kevin, his best friend, the one that got drunk during that Christmas party last year, remember?..."

"Sanha please, to the point" Dongmin cuts him.

"The research department is transferring the newbie to our department" says Sanha and immediately goes to chewing his lower lip, waiting.

Now, Dongmin isn't one to judge people before meeting them; often people knew about him for the rumors of his looks, he wasn't stupid, he knew people talked about it, so he tried hard to not do the same, doesn't matter what the rumors says.

But this wasn't a rumour, Sanha's friends have told them already that the boy couldn't do the most basic stuff. He had seen the photocopy machine that the new intern had accidentally broke - don't ask how, nobody knows. So it was fair to say that he was dreading having the boy in their department.

They are a small department, there's two teams working and Myungjun is their head supervisor. Dongmin leads the first team, while Suyeon, a very smart girl, leads the other. 

Dongmin always prides himself with how he works. He is good at what he does: he's fast and if he doesn't know how to do it, he learns quickly. He didn't want people to think he got where he is because of his face, or some other factor. 

Therefore, the same way he asks himself to be the best, he asks his team to do their best. And he isn't going to let a new intern ruin that reputation.

"Hyung, when you get your determined face on, you scare me" says Sanha, interrupting his line of thought.

"Well, pray that the new boy gets scared too because he's gonna have to learn how we work here" 

"Oh boy, someone's gonna die"

* * *

  
  


On Monday morning, Sangyeon, the head of the research team, comes to his desk and tells him what he already knows.

"There's a new intern, he got here last week but so far hasn't found his footing. So we're sending him with you, see if he can fit here." Sangyeon says with a somewhat apogetical look. 

"Just because of that?" asks Dongmin. 

"Dude please, I'm trying to make this professional" Sangyeon drops the pretenses "I can't come and say that he sucks at his work. Also you know I got at least 3 other newbies, help me"

Dongmin sighs, he knows Sangyeon is right. His team is quite big and he got 3 interns this year, is only fair that this one goes to someone else, especially if they don't have a fixed position. "Okay, okay. It's not like we're going to say no. I'm guessing Myungjun already told you he's gonna be with me"

Sangyeon nods "Yes. Bless your good heart Lee Dongmin, because other people did say no and I don't know what I would do with the new one _ And _ Eric in the same place" Sangyeon says thank you three more times and leaves, saying he will send the intern over when he arrives.

He's with Myungjun in the conference room when Sanha comes telling him that the intern is finally here. 40 minutes late and Dongmin is ready to throw his good heart and yell.

"If you're gonna yell at him, do it quietly, don't disturb the others" says MJ just as Dongmin is leaving. But as he's rounding the corner, his speech about hard work dies in his throat when he sees him. 

Turns out, everyone forgot to tell him that new intern is a fucking angel. 

He's tall, almost as tall as Dongmin but his body is nothing like his. Even through the clothes he can tell he's well built, a body that has seen a lot of exercise hours. But his face is the real thing throwing him off: all angles and yet his eyes are soft when he smiles, it’s a shy smile though, apologetical probably.

“Ah, Mr. Lee, I’m so sorry” says the boy, bowing profoundly “I forgot to set my alarm today, and I started running here, but the subway got stuck too, and I just couldn’t reach on time. I’m so sorry” the boy, whose name he still doesn’t know, has the most pitiful puppy face, and Dongmin can’t help but get soft immediately. 

“Oh, um don’t worry” says Dongmin “I understand not coming on time by those circumstances, just don’t make it a habit okay? We need the full team to get here on time”

The boy makes a somewhat surprised face, and then bows again in apology. “Thank you so much sir, I promise I’m going to be on time tomorrow and all the other days”

“Please don’t call me sir, I’m probably your age” Dongmin doesn’t think that the boy is older than him at all. The only reason why he’s in a high position is because he began as an intern at a very young age. “I’m Lee Dongmin, the marketing team leader and you’re going to be with us during your internship time”

“I’m Moonbin. I’m so sorry I’m late, again” Moonbin says.

“Well, come on and let’s stop wasting time, I have to present you to the rest of the team and more important, our supervisor.” Dongmin totally forgets he was mad 5 minutes ago.

  
  
  


So maybe Moonbin is a bit of a disaster, but in all honesty, Donmin thinks he’s trying his best. 

After being introduced to the whole team, Dongmin told him his work was going to be an assistant to their whole team, very basic things like bring copies, help them deliver messages, get stuff ready, send emails, stuff like that. Moonbin said he was glad to be in any area, very enthusiastic may he add.

But then Dongmin saw him in front of the printer with a puzzled face, as if he was trying to solve a math problem and not get a copy. Dongmin leaves his work and goes to the distraught boy, sighing. 

“Hey Moonbin, is everything okay?” he asks softly.

Said boy looks at him and then blushes profoundly. “Yes”

“Are you sure?” asks again Dongmin, because he can see the lie from a mile away.

“... I don’t really know how to use this machine. The boy who taught me in the research department only told me I should press the button and left, and I have never used one before. I’m sorry” Moonbin looks like a kicked puppy, and Dongmin can’t be even mad. How can this boy learn if people don’t teach him? He’s gonna have to talk with the research department about how they treat their interns. 

“It's okay, it takes some time to learn stuff. Here, see that button over there…" 

Dongmin starts explaining everything, and Moonbin is a quick learner, he gets what to do right away, and his smile after doing it right for the first time? worth all the trouble. So he leaves him to it and goes back to his desk to finish his work.

  
  
  


“So, the new intern” starts Minhyuk and Dongmin already knows that’s bad because the short boy doesn’t start conversations this “casually”, and because he’s really bad at hiding the smirk on his face. 

“Yes? His name is Moonbin, I introduced him to you this morning” answers Dongmin. They’re at lunch now, and while Sanha usually joins them, this time he’s not there since he has to finish some work urgently. Which leaves him to the mercy of his best friend. 

“He’s been difficult?” asks Minhyuk 

“I mean, as difficult as any new personnel. You know how it is” 

“Hmm, I mean, I don't remember bothering you five times in an hour when I was a rookie” Minhyuk says and now the smirk is in full display “and I also don’t remember you being so enthusiastic about teaching me stuff, when I know you have a lot of work”

Dongmin stops eating and narrows his eyes at the younger boy “What are you implying Park Minhyuk?” 

“Nothing” he says innocently “I’m just pointing out how good hearted you are, teaching such a difficult person everything, being so kind. Just wondering how much his face is helping this hard work… OUCH!” 

Now, Dongmin should not be held responsible for throwing rice at his coworker, especially when said coworker is being a little shit. “Nothing is helping my work, I’m just being a good team leader by being as helpful as I can. If you asked me for help, I would gladly give it to you too, idiot” 

“You helped him with the photocopying machine, hyung. You would have ignored Sanha if he asked you how to use it!” Minyunk says, dropping all the pretenses. 

“Well, those things are difficult to use” justifies the older “there’s a lot of buttons, now I know it’s not fair of me to assume someone can use it right away” 

“You told him how to send an email”

“Not everyone knows there’s a difference in the formal language” 

“HYUNG!”

“Okay! So maybe he’s nice to look at, but listen, he’s a quick learner, I’m sure he can do stuff on his own, just give him time” Dongmin admits. 

He’s not lying, Moonbin is a smart boy, once he learns how to do it, doesn’t ask again. Dongmin is a little intrigued by why he’s learning all of this now, since even though he’s a year younger than him, both are already old enough to work formally. 

Minhyuk sighs “Just, don’t get too attached. And be fair to him too, you know that for people to grow they need to not be babied” 

“I know, I know. I promise I’m not doing his job, he’s really doing it by himself. Don’t worry and keep eating, or we’re not gonna be back on time” 

* * *

As the week progress, Dongmin becomes more and more intrigued by Bin. He's clueless to no end, tries to always do stuff by himself even if later comes back asking for help, but once he learns he does the work quickly. By Thursday, Moonbin has gone from asking five times for help to just one, and it's starting to remember what things are necessary for every member in the team. 

Weirdly, the boy takes only half his lunch time and always does it when most of them are already back at work. Dongmin isn't going to say it aloud, but he wants to get to know him better, obviously for team bonding purposes. 

  
  


As team leader, Dongmin sometimes has to spend more time at the office than the others. It's honestly fine since it doesn't happen too often, and he enjoys his work enough to not feel like this is exhausting. But since is a late hour, he gets very surprised to see Bin still in the office, very focused on some papers. 

"Moonbin? What are you still doing here?" 

Said boy gives a little jump. "Oh! Mr. Lee, I forgot you were still here. The team asked me to archive some papers so I'm doing it now. I, um, kind of need to leave on time tomorrow so I prefer to get it done today" 

"Hm?" Dongmin gets intrigued immediately and can't stop himself from asking "Do you have an appointment tomorrow? We can let you leave early if it's urgent" 

"Oh, no, no, no" Moonbin denies very quickly "I mean, it is important for me but I can get there on time" he pauses like thinking if he should share the next bit "I have a dance competition?" 

"You dance?" asks Dongmin, he's surprised but that definitely explains all the muscles.

"Yeah, that was kind of my job before this?" Bin answers shyly.

"Ah, that explains it" Dongmin says and soon after realizes he shouldn't have said it.

"Explains why I'm a mess at this work?" says Moonbin knowingly "I know I'm not the most capable worker, but I never had this kind of job before" 

Dongmin hums and then decided to risk it all. "Can I ask, why are you working here if you have never done it? Was the dance not going well?" 

"Actually, no" Moonbin has a strange face on "Dancing was going well, just. You don't win a lot at the beginning, and I knew it, but my parents…"

"Ah" understands Dongmin.

"They wanted me to have a job that could give me a good background in case the dancing doesn't work. I don't blame them, I understand this is just concern from them. I agreed to it because well, it doesn't hurt me and it would make them happy. Who knows, maybe the office work is my true calling?" Moonbin says it with a small smile, or grimace. 

Dongmin thinks he understands him much more now. He's also terrible endeared by this big man who loves dancing but also his parents enough to agree to give it up for a while and work when he has never done it before. With that thought, Dongmin makes a decision.

"I'll help you with it" he says pointing at the papers in his hands.

"What? Oh no, it's fine, really" Moonbin quickly stops him.

"I'll help you, so that you can finish quickly and go home, rest for your competition of tomorrow. Also, since I already know most of this stuff, I'll help you understand what goes where for the next time you have to do it" Dongmin leaves his stuff in a chair close by and starts taking random papers.

"... thank you Mr. Lee" says a blushing Moonbin.

"Dongmin. I told you to call me Dongmin. We're in the same team now, okay? So don't be too formal" the taller boy says trying to light up the atmosphere. To his surprise, Moonbin blushes even more, nods and they start to work quickly with the papers.

Dongmin gets home that night way later than normal, but he also knows Moonbin's favorite food, sport and movie. He also has his number, just for emergency of course, so the late hour doesn't bother him in absolute. 

* * *

Dongmin wakes up the next day with a smile. After the night before he feels pleased knowing that he could get closer to Bin, even if it's just a little. 

Since he wakes up until he goes for his morning coffee everything goes okay. The weather is nice, chilly enough but not cold,the sun is already shining up in the sky. He hasn't gotten any emergency calls, and arrives at work just in time for the day of appointments to start. 

Maybe that's the reason why he isn't expecting anything and end ups choking on his coffee the moment he sees Bin. Or more like seeing what Bin is wearing. 

"You good?" asks Jinwoo who's passing by him.

Dongmin coughs and gives a small nod. He keeps walking until he's besides Moonbin, who's using what appears to be a crop top, or close to one, if the way he can see his lower abs say something. "Good morning Bin" he says and begs to the universe that he's not as red as he feels.

"Oh, good morning Dongmin" answers Bin kind shy.

"Can I ask the obvious?" says the leader. He doesn't want Moonbin to think he's mad about his clothing choices, he very much enjoys it, just maybe not at work where he can choke with coffee because he's enjoying it _ too much _.

"Ah" Moonbin nods understanding "I forgot to do laundry, I realized this morning that I didn't have more clean clothes and this is a shirt that shrunk a little? It was this or getting late again and I promised you that I wouldn't be late again. It's not that bad, right?" 

As Moonbin says the last part he tries to show his outfit, raising his arms a little. The key word is "tries" because Dongmin quickly takes his arms and puts them by his sides again.

"It's fine, totally fine. Just maybe try to not run out of clean clothes again." Dongmin is sure he's more red than a tomato, so he takes his coffee from the table where he put it and walks to his desk quickly. He's not running, nope, not at all. 

He doesn't fail to see Minhyuk's big ass grin, clearly enjoying Dongmins pain. And because the taller boy is nothing if not revengeful he goes to his side and whispers. "Don't say anything unless you want MJ to know about your big ass crush on him" 

Minhyuk's smirk falls. "You wouldn't dare" 

"Try me" 

Dongmin tries his best the rest of the day to focus on his work and not Moonbin's abs that he can see when he's running around the team giving them stuff. It's a difficult day but he almost succeeds, until the end of the day when he stops him to wish him good luck in his competition. And if his hand is dangerous close to Moonbin's uncovered skin when he gives him an encouraging pat, well, nobody has to know.

* * *

By Friday of Moonbin's second week, the boy has successfully get in time every day, wear appropriate clothes that don't show his abs, and has learned how to use the copy machine perfectly. His questions for Dongmin have decreased a lot too, or most of them don't interrupt his job for long. Dongmin is, of course, glad of this fact; he does not miss the handsome boy asking for him every five minutes, Minhyuk's knowing smirk when he says it is bullshit. 

Dongmin also convinced Moonbin to have lunch with them, which is how he ends up in a small table between Bin and Sanha, who can't stop fighting with Minhyuk, who's currently flustered since Myungjun and Jinwoo decided to join them. Apparently they all wanted to talk with Moonbin, since most of them haven't had big interactions with the boys since he started working. 

"So Moonbin" starts MJ once they're settled with their food. "Have you settled in the office?"

"Yes" responds Moonbin with a grin "I'm still learning every day, but things have been much better now. Dongmin has helped me a lot, I would have failed at everything if it weren't for him"

Dongmin can feel his ears getting hot, and it only worsens when their supervisor looks at him with a full smile that guarantees nothing good. 

"Oh I'm so glad our Dongminie could be of such help. As expected of our team leader, always there to help others. Am I right?" says Myungjun, and he's clearly looking to embarrass said boy.

"Our Dongmin has such a good heart" adds Jinwoo, the traitor. "Here to help all his co-workers."

While it's obvious that the oldest are saying this to embarrass Dongmin, who can't take compliments to save his life, is less obvious for Moonbin who's just nodding enthusiastically while furiously chewing his food. In return, the team leader only gets more flustered. Is a hell loop that last a whole hour.

When they're on their way back to the office, Moonbin holds him a little behind the others.

"What I said today is true" says Bin "I haven't had time to tell you, but I'm really thankful to you. My first week in this company was difficult, but thanks to you, the past two have been great. I'm learning a lot but also enjoying it, and I didn't think I was going to at all. So thank you... for being such a good leader.”

Dongmin isn't sure what kind of expression he's making in the outside. In the inside his heart is beating hard at the words but also the intensity of the other boys gaze. 

"It's nothing" responds at last Dongmin "You have been working hard every day, you're also willing to learn. I don't have credit in that. I'm glad I can help you, but also don't forget that this is your hard work too. Be proud of yourself, okay?"

"Thank you" Moonbin says "that means a lot too"

If they both look flustered when entering the elevator, nobody comments on it. 

* * *

  
  


"I'm three seconds away of starting an intervention" says Minhyuk the moment he sits on their usual table at a coffee shop close to work. 

"For who?" asks Dongmin 

"For you, idiot"

"What did I do?" Dongmin says confused.

"I'm tired of you pinning for Bin. So I'm starting an intervention so you can ask him on a date." Minhyuk says resolutely while taking a bite of his sandwich.

Dongmin almost chokes on his salad, which, sadly, is becoming a habit of his. 

"I'm not pinning!" finally answers after almost dying with a piece of lettuce. "What are you saying? I don't like Moonbin" 

Minhyuk looks at him with his best judgmental glare.

"Okay, maybe I do like him, but I'm not pinning!" 

"Remember that time you told me I got heart eyes when MJ talks to me?" Dongmin nods "Well, you get stars in your eyes, get flustered and forget you're our team leader the moment Moonbin looks at you. Even worse, you look like a kicked puppy when he asks someone else for help. You're pinning" 

Dongmin is about to argue when the boy in question enters the shop.

It's been almost three months since Bin started working with their department and he's proud to say that Bin has lived up to his expectations. Dongmin had realized quickly how smart Moonbin was, but as time has passed, the others - both in their team and the department - had realized it too. The new boy has gone from not knowing how to make a copy to participate in their weekly meetings, actually giving ideas.

Dongmin, also, has spent some extra hours with Bin working, which lead him to know that the other boy has a minor degree in advertising.

_ "My major is dance but I got a minor in advertising as peer request of my parents. I liked it in school so I didn't mind studying it; but dance was always my main priority, so I'm not sure I'm good at it” _ said Bin with a laugh one night.

Because Moonbin had no experience, and because his parents wanted him to learn from the beginning, his internship was to start as an assistant but Myungjun had seen him give ideas here and there with the team, so allowed him to participate in meetings, and so far, the boy was showing great development.

All of this meant that Moonbin stopped asking him so many questions, which even though he had denied, did make him a little sad. He likes Bin's face when he learns something, or when he is confused, or when he is excited. He just likes Bin with any face or emotion.

That's not to say that he spent less time with the intern. Actually, they have become really close friends, through working extra hours and spending lunch together, both boys had clicked. Dongmin just wasn't sure what kind of "click" it's yet. 

"Hey guys" says Bin sitting right next to Dongmin. "What were you talking about?" 

"Our new project, we think if we plan it well, we can have a lot of success" answers Minhyuk without problem. Which is a good thing considering that Dongmin forgets how to be a human the moment Bin enters a room. 

"Oh, I'm excited! I got cleared with Myungjun hyung to work with you all, this time. Isn't it great?" says excitedly Moonbin while grinning at Dongmin. 

"Yes" the older boy answers and quickly looks away before he starts blushing. 

Minhyuk realizes how flustered Dongmin is getting, so changes the conversation because is his best friend after all. Sometimes Minhyuk is the best person in this world. 

* * *

Minhyuk is the worst person in this world and he's no longer Dongmins best friend.

"Minhyukie!" whines Dongmin "You told me you could go!"

"And now I'm telling you I can't anymore." says the short boy "I'm sorry, I know you really wanted me to go, but I really can't" 

"Why?" asks Dongmin.

"Reasons"

Dongmin glares at him. "What reasons"

"Personal reasons"

"I'm your best friend"

"Well best friend, I have personal reasons and I can't go" says Minhyuk with a finish tone. But Dongmin is nothing if not stubborn. 

"Park Minhyuk, I swear to you if you don't tell me I'm breaking our friendship bracelet"

"No, you aren't" 

"You're right, but I'm gonna get mad at you. Please, what personal reason? I'm just interested in your well being" basically begs the older boy. 

Minhyuk seems to think this through and promptly says " I got a date" 

"YOU GOT A WHAT! WITH WHO?" 

"No one. Hey Moonbin!" says Minhyuk while waving suddenly at his right. 

"Park Minhyuk don't even try to fool me" warns Dongmin who has fallen for that joke before. Minhyuk only uses to distract him and change the topic. 

But this time a soft voice says "Hey guys" and therefore, not expecting it, Dongmin jumps almost a meter. "Uh, did I interrupt?" asks Moonbin after seeing the scared face of the other boy. 

"No, actually you got perfect timing" says Minhyuk with a smirk "I was telling Minnie here that I can't go to a concert he has tickets for. If you're free maybe you can go with him, so he doesn't feel lonely. Perfect right?" 

Dongmin looks at him like he's crazy. He should have seen it coming. Minhyuk never slips, that little motherfucker. 

"Oh, I mean if Min wants I can go?" says Moonbin, looking at Dongmin waiting for an answer. 

In all honestly Dongmin is three seconds away from running, but somehow gets to answer "Um is this Saturday at night. Is kind of a new band? a friend of mine plays there and he got me tickets. It's not a big deal, sorry" 

"No, no, it's fine. I love discovering new music" Moonbin answers smiling. "I'm a dancer, remember? I like everything music. Yes" 

"Perfect. Then I can text you the details and see where we can meet? That way we can double check everything is okay for us both"

"Yeah, yes. You can text me everything" says Moonbin who suddenly looks ready to bolt "I have something else to do right now, but you have my number" and with that the other boy leaves to somewhere else. 

Dongmin turns to ask Minhyuk what the fuck he think he's doing, but said boy is nowhere to be seen. Minhyuk is really the worst person in this planet. 

  
  
  


At the end, Dongmin and Moonbin decided to meet halfway through, since the younger boy lives close to the venue. It’s not the first time that both boys have meet outside of work, but more often than not, they would be accompanied by someone else. Even the times they were alone didn’t feel as important as this time.

Dongmin tried to not overthink it, but he ended up changing clothes at least three times. So much to keep it cool. Still, he’s glad he did when he sees Bin in a somewhat casual outfit: black shirt, skinny jeans and a leather jacket over it, he looks stunning. (But that might be biased, in Dongmin’s eyes, everything that Moonbin uses is amazing). 

“Hey” greets Moonbin with a big smile.

“Hey yourself” answers Dongmin. “Shall we go?” Bin only nods. 

They start walking in silence but soon Bin breaks it and asks “So, you said this was the band of a friend?” 

“Yup, he’s a friend from college. We meet in our sophomore year, one of those friend of a friend thing, and we hit it off” recounts Dongmin “he was a music major, doing classical piano”

“Wait” interrupts Moonbin “is this like a classical concert? because then I’m afraid I’m underdressed”

Dongmin can’t help but laugh at the boys worried face “No, not at all. After college, he started a band with some friends of his and they have been going since then. They’ve become very popular lately, so it’s been a while since I could come to a concert of his. They’re good, I hope you can enjoy the music” 

“I already told you not to worry” replies Bin “And if you like it, I’m sure I’m going to like it too”

Bin’s smile and sincerity when he says it makes Dongmin’s heart beat rapidly. For the sake of not dying in the middle of the street, he changes the topic and not too long after they get into the place, a mid sized theater. A lot of people are already there, so they quickly find a place to watch and wait for it to start. 

At the end, is safe to say that Bin liked it; the boy jumped and smiled without control the whole time. It was a beautiful sight, just being able to see Moonbin so carefree. Dongmin knows that the boy holds back a lot at work, has learnt from his first few weeks, so it’s good to see him let go and enjoy something completely. 

Before leaving the venue, Dongmin draggs Bin backstage to say hi to his old friend. Jungkook is a sweetheart as usual, he greets Moonbin too, and they hold a conversation for a while. Just as they’re saying goodbye, Jungkook gives him A Knowing Look and softly tells him “I better see him with you next time too”.The tall boy blushes immediately. Of course Jungkook picked up on his massive crush, he’s really not gonna live this down, ever. 

Is not that Dongmin never had a partner before, just that he’s always been too focused on his goals: finishing college, getting a good internship, getting a good job, moving up in said job. He didn’t have enough time to have a boyfriend or girlfriend, so all his relationships were very short. And while he had crushes before, he’s sure nothing was on the level of this. 

His massive crush on Moonbin is beautiful because Dongmin can enjoy it fully now that he’s settled a little in life, but also terrifying because his want to know more about Bin doesn’t stop. It feels like he wants to hold onto Moonbin forever, and that’s a total new feeling for him. 

“Earth to Dongmin?” says the boy besides him. Dongmin turns to see him. “I thought I lost you there for a second”

“Ah, sorry. Just thinking about random stuff. Anyways, did you have fun?” 

“Yes, your friend’s band is amazing! How you never talk about them?” asks Moonbin still excited from the concert.

“It never comes up, really. But I think I’m gonna start promoting him more.”

“You totally should, seriously, they’re great. I’m gonna look up their music once I’m home, maybe suggest one of their songs for a group performance? I know my group could kill it with their music!” And there it is, the butterflies in his stomach that go to all his body just with looking at Moonbin’s smile. 

Dongmin ends up walking Bin home, under the excuse of it being late even when it’s barely 11pm. Reality is that he wants to enjoy his smile even if it's just for 10 more minutes. Far too soon for Dongmin, they get to Bin’s building. 

“I had a really great time. Thank you for inviting me and showing me new music, really” Bin says, still smiling. 

“Thank you for coming with me. It was real fun to do something different with you” answers Dongmin, who’s currently trying his best to not say something stupid like _ ‘Thank you for smiling at me today’ _

Both of them stay standing awkwardly, just looking at the other. Bin looks expectant of something, but eventually he sighs and just says “You should get going, is getting pretty late”

“Oh, yes, of course. I’ll- uh, I’ll see you at work?” 

“Yes, I’ll see you at work” says Moonbin and then goes into his building. 

On his way home, Dongmin replies the night and tries to decipher why he feels like he missed something, a clue maybe. The feeling stays with him all night. 

* * *

During lunch time on Monday, Dongmin is recounting the night to Minhyuk. For the first time in a while, they’re alone since the rest of the team were busy finishing some aspects of their current project. The team leader has been trying to focus on the work all day, but the feeling of “lost” that he has since he dropped Moonbin home last saturday lingers. 

Once Dongmin is done with recounting, Minhyuk looks at him and just says. “You’re an idiot”

“Thanks, mind explaining why?” 

“You literally went on a date with Moonbin” 

“No, I didn’t!” Dongmin replies panicked. He didn’t go on a date, he would know if he were to go on a date, right? 

“Let’s make it clear” Minhyuk starts with a serious face. “You went to a concert that he really enjoyed, you presented him to your friends, you walked around a park and talked for half an hour and _ after _, you, Lee Dongmin, walked him to his building with stars in your eyes because you’re a love sick. That’s a date” 

If someone could look at Dongmin’s brain they would find something resembling that SpongeBob meme: everything trying to connect for it to burst on fire. “Oh my god, I went on a date with Moonbin!” 

“For someone so smart, you really are an idiot” Minhyuk deadpans. 

“Minhyuk! What the fuck? How I didn’t notice this?” and the older boy is really having a full meltdown, why is his best friend not helping him? “Oh my god, did Moonbin realize it was a date and that’s why it got awkward? Did he thought I was going to confess and didn’t want to hurt me?”

Minhyuk is looking at him like he’s crazy. “First of all, Dongmin you’re a supreme idiot. Second, every day I thank that you’re good at your job because you surely suck at human emotions. Third, I’m pretty sure Moonbin was disappointed you didn’t confess” 

“Why would he be disappointed?” asks Dongmin who’s just trying to process everything as fast as his brain can, which is not fast enough. 

“Good God, you know what?” Minhyuk gets up from his seat across Dongmin, sits right beside him and takes his phone out, calling someone he guesses since a voice comes from Minhyuk’s phone suddenly.

“Hey Hyuckie, what’s up?” Myungjun’s chirpy voice resonates through the phone. And that adds another six questions: Why is Minhyuk calling their boss? “Hyuckie”? Since when are they talking this informally to each other?

“I’m with Dongmin right now, can you please tell him why Moonbin would be disappointed if he didn’t confess after a date?” asks the short boy. 

“Because our new intern has a crush so big on him that I’m sure even astronauts can see it on the Moon” replies Myungjun smoothly. 

“Thank you. I’m gonna kick his ass and then we’ll be in the office”

“Okay, tell me if you need to hide a body” and with that MJ cuts the call. Dongmin is slightly terrified with that last information. Those two could get away with murder and he knows it. 

"Moonbin likes me?" Dongmin says, or asks since he's still in disbelief. 

"Yes. I swear Sanha was never this clueless." Minhyuk looks three seconds away from walking away so Dongmin stays still thinking about the situation at hand. 

First of all, he just learnt that Moonbin likes him back. Second, he realized they went on a date last Saturday. Third, well, with all of that, this means that what was missing last Saturday was a confession. Maybe a kiss.

"I'm the biggest idiot" Dongmin says dropping his head into the table. 

"Glad we agree on something" answers Minhyuk, going back to his original place across him. 

"Minhyukie, what do I do now?"

"What do you mean 'what do you do'? We get back to the office, you go to Bin, tell him you're stupid and ask him on a proper date. Easy"

"I'm not doing that!" says Dongmin, raising his head. "I can't just ask him in the middle of the office. Shouldn't I be more discreet? What if he tells me no?" Minhyuk stands up and starts packing to leave “Okay, stop, wait!” Dongmin takes his stuff and starts following the mad boy. “Can you please be kind, I’m still trying to process that Moonbin might like”

“He _ likes _you Dongmin. Please end everyone’s suffering and ask him out officially” responds Minhyuk, who walks surprisingly fast for someone with short legs.

But once they get to the office, and Dongmin actually faces Moonbin, he chickens out and runs to his desk. He doesn’t lift his head for an hour, but when he does he sees Minhyuk’s disappointed glare. It’s really not Dongmin’s fault that he panics, nobody told him how to ask on dates pretty boys who work with you.

By the time they have to leave the office, Dongmin has convinced himself he’s gonna be a alone forever due to his nerves. He’s ready to leave - sad thoughts and all - when he realizes that Moonbin is still working on their conference room. He goes to Sanha who looks ready to run out of the company. 

“Hey Sanha, know why Moonbin is still working?” the older boy tries to sound casual, but going by Sanha’s face, he failed miserably. 

“I think he has something tomorrow night? he’s trying to finish everything tonight” 

Dongmin gets reminded of that first night where Moonbin stayed late, trying to not disappoint anyone, and also the first time he got to know the real Bin, not the one of the infinite rumors, but the one that loves dancing, that wants to make his parents proud, who watches romantic comedies when he’s sad, and that has a cat that hates getting pictures taken. The Moonbin that makes his heart race with a smile. 

Without giving it much thought, Dongmin bolts out of the office, quickly googling the closest flower shop in the neighborhood, and runs as if his life depends on it. He’s back in less than twenty minutes, which would be a record for the fastest he has ever ran. Mostly, he’s surprised that the flowers he carries now are still decent. 

He pointedly ignores the stares of the remaining workers as he takes the elevator to his department floor. Dongmin doesn’t even bother to see if there’s someone else in the office - if he overthinks anything he might run away again - he just crosses the whole floor until he’s at the open door of the conference room, where Bin is still working.

“Dongmin?” asks Moonbin surprised once he sees him at the door. "Did someone gave you flowers?" says the boy nodding at the bouquet in his hands. 

Dongmin walks up to him and quite literally thrust the flowers to Bin. "It's for you" 

"For me?" 

"Yes, it's apology flowers for, you know, Saturday" says the older boy.

"What?" Moonbin looks very lost if Dongmin is being honest, but he's still trying to not overthink anything of what he's doing. 

"Last Saturday, I was kind of an idiot and didn't realize how my actions could be taken. Minhyuk told me that it looked like a date."

"Oh" Moonbin takes the flowers and looks at them, Dongmin really can't tell what he's thinking so he takes a deep breath and finally stops being a coward. 

"So I wanted to make it clear this time. Moonbin, do you want to go on a date with me next Saturday?" Moonbin drops the flowers and then catches them immediately, which talks a lot about his reflexes. Dongmin wonders if it's because he's been a dancer all his life. 

"Yes" says Moonbin whose cheeks are getting redder by the second. "I'd love to go on a date with you" 

Dongmin is sure that he's also red, and the size of his full smile probably makes him look like a fool, but he doesn't mind. "That's good. Cool. I-uh, I don't have anything planned yet but I definitely would let you know later this week"

Dongmin starts walking backwards to the door, suddenly embarrassed by his actions, he's about to turn and leave when he gets an idea. 

"Or I could help you with your work, and after we're done we can go to this restaurant s couple of streets down that makes amazing dumplings" Dongmin suggests.

Moonbin smiles and says. "Amazing?"

"Yes, I promise they're going to be the best dumplings you have ever eaten." 

"How can I say no?"

Dongmin runs by his side and starts working quickly, too quickly maybe considering that Bin laughs at him and tells him to slow down, they got no pressure at all.

  
  
  
  


Later that night, Dongmin finds his phone with 15 messages from Minhyuk.

> **Minhyukie**
> 
> LEE DONGMIN
> 
> WHY DID SANHA TEXTED ME TELLING ME
> 
> THAT HIS FRIEND DAEHWI SAW YOU RAN WITH FLOWERS

Office's are really small spaces after all. 

* * *

**Epilogue - Six months later **

Dongmin is waiting for Moonbin's performance to start. Since they started dating months ago, Dongmin has make the push to be at every performance of his boyfriend. He doesn't regret any late night when he gets to see Moonbin in his true calling.

The dancer boy is still working with them at the company, extending his internship for six more months. Part because Moonbin really enjoys it, but also because the stable income is helping him a lot. He's not sure what he's going to do when his intern period is over, but he tells Dongmin to not worry. 

"When is he up?" asks Minhyuk who's besides him. 

"After this performance" answers Myungjun checking a little pamphlet with his free hand, the other one is holding Minhyuk's because they're disgusting like that. 

After Dongmin’s over the top confession, Minhyuk informed him that he and MJ had been flirting for about a month, and that he couldn't go to the concert because he had his official third date with the other boy. Safe to say that Dongmin almost kills him for never telling him that, even if Minhyuk's superstitious ass didn't want to tell him afraid of "jinxing it". 

Currently, they have the title of the most disgusting couple, if only because they're holding hands 95% of the time they're outside of work. Dongmin is glad he's not winning at that. 

"Hyung, it's time!" says an excited Sanha who's holding a little sign with 'Moonbin' written on it. Since it's a street performance Sanha was allowed to bring it. Jinwoo is also with them, completing their little group of friends. For once they all could attend the event, so they're enjoying a full night together without work to worry about. 

At last, Moonbin and his dance group start their performance. True to his word, they're presenting a song from Jungkook's band. Dongmin is gonna have to send him a video of the presentation later. 

Moonbin really shines the brightest when he's on stage, and Dongmin never stops being impressed by it. He's sure that Bin can make it big, and he's not being biased (only a little). That's why he always claps the loudest and screams until he can't anymore after a presentation. 

As for Dongmin, he feels the brightest with Moonbin by his side, hands clasped together, comfortably in the silence of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> if you like watching people cry over 60 different boys, go follow me on twitter @srendiipity
> 
> SUPPORT ASTRO'S COMEBACK THIS NOVEMBER 20th!!!


End file.
